


resistance (like love begins with just a glance)

by ekingston



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, F/F, but with small acts, i once had a dream where i wrote this very ill-advised WWII AU, it was definitely a dream and not 15000 words in my WIP folder somewhere, kara distributes illegal newspapers to battle nazi propaganda, lena goes from paralyzed ‘don’t move the spider’, resistance doesn't start with big words, right under her nazi sympathizing family’s noses, spread truth and bring people hope, to using her unfinished medical training to patch up a wounded british pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekingston/pseuds/ekingston
Summary: Fan art. In the Nazi-occupied Netherlands during World War II, Lena Luthor is the daughter of a wealthy Dutch collaborator favored by the Nazis to become mayor. When she meets resistance fighter Kara Danvers, Lena realizes her position allows her to work against every morally reprehensible thing her family name stands for, and that she’s not quite as powerless – or as level-headed – as she’s been taught to be.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118
Collections: Supercorp Content Creators End of Summer Gift Exchange 2020





	resistance (like love begins with just a glance)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bs13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bs13/gifts).



> For the Supercorp Content Creator's Guild End of Summer Gift Exchange, where the prompt was ‘Supercorp Through the Ages’.
> 
> Title after Remco Campert's poem 'Verzet', translated loosely.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep my art on [tumblr](http://ekingstonart.tumblr.com). Feel free to stop by!


End file.
